<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>【圆顺】盛夏情书 by suchlessknowledge</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789697">【圆顺】盛夏情书</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge'>suchlessknowledge</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SEVENTEEN (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 10:13:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,576</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24789697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/suchlessknowledge/pseuds/suchlessknowledge</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>那是属于他们两个人独一无二的盛夏情书。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jeon Wonwoo/Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>【圆顺】盛夏情书</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>现背/双向暗……双向明恋</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>若是现在握紧双手，不必说永远，连明天都可以忽略。反正夏天么，就是蒸腾的暑气里意味不明的眼神与微笑，擦肩而过之时耳畔的低语和告白，还有电视台无人的楼梯间里被藏起来的秘密。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>全圆佑躺在卧室的床上打游戏的时候隐隐约约听到客厅吵闹的声音，他于是放下滚烫的手机打开了窗户。盛夏的街道行人稀少，风也并没有因为拔地而起的公寓的高度而施舍给谁多一点凉爽。蝉鸣与鸟叫惹得他有些心烦意乱，外面的客厅应该开了空调，全圆佑推开门，不意外的看到权顺荣坐在沙发上。</p><p> </p><p>他的出现可能打扰到了外面两个人的谈笑。权顺荣看到他从房间里出来立刻噤了声，故意裂开嘴朝他非常夸张的笑了一下。</p><p> </p><p>尹净汉坐在他旁边，看了看权顺荣又看了看他，神色如常，招呼他说，“圆佑，房间里热吧，要不要一起看电视？”</p><p> </p><p>“对，挺热的，圆佑要不要一起来看这个综艺……”权顺荣拿着遥控器挥了一下，才发现电视上在放着与综艺八杆子打不着的电视剧，甚至不是一个喜剧片。于是他只好吐了吐舌头，磕磕巴巴的说着，“刚才还是，厄，净，净汉哥什么时候换，换……台……”</p><p> </p><p>像是卡了壳一样，平时伶俐的人突然半天也没想出个理由。尹净汉笑着摇了摇头，揉了揉弟弟的脖子。也许是因为尴尬，或者什么别的原因，权顺荣顺着力道窝进尹净汉怀里，张牙舞爪的想要让这段风波快些过去。</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑挺无语的。他其实没有很在乎权顺荣说错的话，刚才他出来的时候，权顺荣低低的笑着说，“圆佑不会的。”</p><p> </p><p>他们在聊我么……他思考着，并没有特别注意权顺荣的话。然后他就看见权顺荣被尹净汉缆着脖子圈到怀里，他的脸红扑扑的。</p><p> </p><p>为什么会这样呢？全圆佑打了个寒颤，他站在空调吹风口下面有点久，甚至还觉得有些冷。可是权顺荣的脸为什么还是红扑扑的？</p><p> </p><p>可是，他好像也觉得冷，所以抱着抱枕不是么？夏天如果在空调房里，穿着短裤也会觉得有些冷吧。全圆佑经过他们两个人去厨房倒水喝的时候，瞥见权顺荣的膝盖，粉粉嫩嫩的关节让他觉得更烦躁了。</p><p> </p><p>好吧，他承认在听到权顺荣的声音的时候，他就开始心烦意乱了。什么窗外的蝉鸣与鸟叫，什么盛夏的燥热，这些被提及的事物，不过是一个借口罢了。</p><p> </p><p>温热的纯净水划入喉咙的时候全圆佑在空调温度开的有点低的房间里感受到了一种奇异的温暖。他拿着两个杯子和水壶走回客厅的时候尹净汉已经回房间了。权顺荣还是抱着膝盖坐在沙发上，头发长的有些长了又没有用心打理，乖顺的别在耳朵后面，整个人也缩成小小的一团。他无声的笑了一下，心里像是被什么柔软的东西触碰到了，连刚才的烦躁都一扫而空。</p><p> </p><p>“干嘛呢？”全圆佑坐在他身旁的时候抱着膝盖发呆的人赌气似的看了他一眼，朝着电视努努嘴，下巴磕在膝盖上，含混不清的说，“看电视剧咯。”</p><p> </p><p>“不看综艺了？”全圆佑想起他刚才好像说了这句话。</p><p> </p><p>“呀！”权顺荣佯装生气似的轻轻捶了他一拳，“全圆佑！”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯？”全圆佑面上一脸疑惑的看着权顺荣，好像不知道他为什么突然生气。堵的对面的人刚刚嚣张起来的气焰一下子灭了火，一时间有些不知所措。过了一会儿好像觉得是自己太敏感了，又变成了抱着腿缩成一团的姿势，故意别过头去不看身边的人。</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑摆弄着茶几上的水杯，手里握着遥控器，真的把电视调到播放综艺的频道了。他的余光瞄到权顺荣红了的耳根，连自己勾起的嘴角都没有察觉，心里默默的念着。</p><p> </p><p>“我知道的。”</p><p> </p><p>盛夏的炎热，好像也并没有那么糟糕。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>全圆佑真是个笨蛋。</p><p> </p><p>权顺荣从全圆佑的宿舍回去的时候在无人的电梯里张牙舞爪的假装捶了捶墙，在电梯门打开的时候又立刻装作神色如常的样子走出了出去。他走回宿舍之后径直回了房间，直挺挺地倒在了床上。随手拽过床头的灰色“卷毛”小猫抱枕一阵狂锤。</p><p> </p><p>“你看看你爹啊，反射弧能绕地球三圈么？”权顺荣坐起来，对着小猫咪一阵数落，“你说他什么时候能明白呢？”</p><p> </p><p>小猫咪用着万年不变的三瓣嘴眯眼微笑的表情看着他，权顺荣又捶了他几下。这个小抱枕是他们在游戏厅录制的时候全圆佑抓到的。那天权顺荣本就是因为手痒才往抓娃娃机里投了几个币，本来只是想要试一下，也不拘抓着或者没抓到。全圆佑和崔胜澈在旁边打游戏，反正他也看不懂，于是和几个弟弟在一起打赌比赛谁抓得多。可能是运气实在不好，几个人一轮一轮的抓下来，他居然一只都没抓到。</p><p> </p><p>估计是逃不了一顿饭了，权顺荣这么想着，已经开始想晚上要带着几个小崽子去吃什么好了。他正开着小差，突然手背一热，落入一个温暖的怀抱里。然后身后的人的呼吸萦绕在他的耳畔，下巴搁在他肩膀上。他手心的温度就这样直白的传到他的手背上，全圆佑说，“傻瓜呀，抓个娃娃都不会么？”</p><p> </p><p>可能全圆佑握着他的手调整抓娃娃的夹子调整了很久，但是后来他回去看节目的时候，也不过只有短短的十几秒钟。然后他想起那个摇杆上自己手心里的汗水，还有故作淡定用衣袖抹去的镜头，还有自己连粉底液都遮不住有些害羞的脸颊。甚至还有他不知所措想要挣脱的时候全圆佑搂着他的腰示意他不要乱动的动作，而这些小心思，居然在镜头下被放的那么大，无处遁形，像他昭然若揭的真心。</p><p> </p><p>也不知道全圆佑是不是真的运气太好，权顺荣一边胡思乱想着给自己降温，一边在旁边的各位起哄着他犯规的声音里耍赖似的说着，“不是啊，是圆佑犯规了，让圆佑请客啊。”</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑别过头去躲了一下镜头，权顺荣恍惚之间仿佛看到他笑了一下，但是他只是轻轻地咳嗽了一声，又迅速回到镜头里来了，速度快到他以为是自己的错觉。因为下一秒比他更无赖的人气得他差点对着镜头翻白眼，全圆佑说，“是Hoshi向我求救的！”</p><p> </p><p>“？！”权顺荣睁着眼睛反应了几秒钟，面前的人已经没了，留他一个人接受弟弟们的“数落”。</p><p> </p><p>还真是猫啊，权顺荣看着那个被全圆佑夹上来的娃娃哑然失笑。</p><p> </p><p>晚上回宿舍的时候他理所当然的把那只猫咪抱枕带回了宿舍。全圆佑坐在他旁边问他，“你要带回宿舍么？”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯，放床上。”权顺荣专心致志的刷着官咖的内容，感觉手里的抱枕突然被抽走了。</p><p> </p><p>“放那个机器里太脏了，明天我给你洗洗。”全圆佑一副理所当然的样子，好像这只不过是一件太平常的小事了。权顺荣有些疑惑他为什么不让他自己洗，又在怀疑自己想的太多。于是他盯着全圆佑的侧脸看了好一会儿。</p><p> </p><p>是我想的太多了么？他在一片漆黑的车里思索着。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>第二天他拿到那只小猫咪抱枕的时候，不得不怀疑全圆佑带着这个抱枕去做了个离子烫。</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑有些尴尬的摸着鼻子跟他说，啊，放在烘干机里烘干的时候忘记关掉温度了，因为温度太高所以毛茸茸的部分都卷起来了。</p><p> </p><p>“但是还是很可爱的吧，哎呀，对不起啦，下次再给你抓一个别的。”全圆佑眨眨眼睛，“毕竟是我抓的，就原谅我吧。”</p><p> </p><p>“你儿子。”权顺荣指了指那只猫咪，“太惨了。”</p><p> </p><p>怎么只关心猫咪抱枕呢？全圆佑离开他们宿舍的时候心里有些不是滋味。他以为自己已经暗示的很明显了，可是那个小傻瓜啊，到底要纠结到什么时候呢？</p><p> </p><p>权顺荣才是笨蛋啊，全圆佑叹了口气。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>事情是从一次演唱会开始变得不对劲的。</p><p> </p><p>“我帮你问问哦，圆佑欧巴红绿灯下到底可以站多少人？”权顺荣坐在舞台边上读粉丝贴在应援灯上的字，“圆佑！”权顺荣喊他。</p><p> </p><p>姑娘一看就是全圆佑的粉丝，没想到自己会被这样照顾到，此时正在和朋友手忙脚乱的换手机应援软件上的字。</p><p> </p><p>“圆佑欧巴～”权顺荣故意腻歪着跑到全圆佑那边去了，“圆佑欧巴的红绿灯下面可以站几个人呢？”</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑被他扑过来的动作弄的猝不及防，下意识的搂了他的腰，一低头就看到一双亮闪闪的眼睛一脸期待的盯着他，一时间有些失语，随手拿手上的毛巾擦了擦他鼻尖的汗珠。</p><p> </p><p>他们之间的距离或许越过了安全的范围，亦或是有人率先开始了沉默。全圆佑看着他的眼睛，感觉心脏正在不受控制的跳动。夏日黏腻的空气仿佛胶着着眼神的交互。他们靠得太近了，近到能感受到彼此的呼吸，手掌滚烫的温度。</p><p> </p><p>“不愿意说就算了哦？”大概是看他老是不开口说话，权顺荣从他怀里钻出来，全圆佑下意识的拉了他的手，又帮他把额头的汗擦掉。</p><p> </p><p>“一个。”他说。</p><p> </p><p>话筒不在他嘴边，声音也只有他们两个人能听到。权顺荣笑着跑开了，回到那个粉丝面前说，“我帮你问了，圆佑说一个，是你哦。”</p><p> </p><p>“嗯。”全圆佑看着他蹦蹦跳跳的背影说，“一个。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>安可的时候权顺荣才后知后觉的脸红。</p><p> </p><p>太热了，他们在这里蹦蹦跳跳了三个小时，所以他现在脸红也没什么关系，因为大家的脸都红扑扑的。好像现在他混迹其中，可以把他的喜欢尽数表现出来，理所当然又不会露出马脚。可惜全圆佑又不能看出来了。</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑为什么总是活得那么清醒呢？就好像，工作就是工作，生活就是生活，朋友就是朋友，权顺荣赌气似的想着。他不是说这样不好，不是的，他是说，这样很好，就是应该分的很清楚的，但是他贪心的想要有一点特权。</p><p> </p><p>他想要靠得很近。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>权顺荣决定做一件惊天动地的事情。</p><p> </p><p>那天尹净汉开玩笑似的说，“你这样暗示是不行的啊，圆佑啊，是要一封情书递到他面前才会知道爱意的人啊。”</p><p> </p><p>权顺荣说，“圆佑不会的。”他以为自己已经暗示的很好了，可是，全圆佑真的是笨蛋！他怎么一点涟漪都没有，反而，反而更加沉默下去了呢？</p><p> </p><p>权顺荣气呼呼的咬着笔，一时间脑海里只有一句话，“全圆佑是笨蛋！”</p><p> </p><p>写一封情书需要多久？好像也不会比写歌词更难。权顺荣拿着笔删删又改改，写完之后自己欣赏了一遍，又在结尾添了一句话，满意的合上了笔盖。</p><p> </p><p>偷偷溜进全圆佑房间放好信出来之后，权顺荣才后知后觉的觉得这样的行为实在太过于纯情且令人心焦。盛夏的火焰窜出了一点炽热的火苗，烧的他心慌意乱。他在楼道里和全圆佑打了个照面，还未来得及打招呼，就躲闪着窜进了楼梯间。楼梯间里的常年不见天日的温度带来了一丝凉爽，让他稍微清醒了一点。而后他需要经过漫长的等待亦或是立刻就被公开处刑，都成为了未知数。权顺荣拍了拍脸颊，转身上了楼。</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>等待的时间好像有些太长了。</p><p> </p><p>权顺荣难以相信，在他们之间出现了第三种情况，沉默仿佛黑色的深渊，让他坠落。他甚至偷偷溜进全圆佑的房间想要确认那封信的下落，他已经不在他本来放置的地方了，然而他又不在这个房间的任意一个角落。他思索着下落，不经意间又撞上全圆佑的目光。后者像往常一样朝他笑了笑，好像一切并没有发生。</p><p> </p><p>若不是那天纯情而又心动的感觉太过鲜明，权顺荣几乎要怀疑这是自己做的一场梦。可是现在也没有时间给他纠结了，他们在电视台后台的待机室百无聊赖的坐着，全圆佑从门口进来，朝他招招手。</p><p> </p><p>“经纪人哥哥让我去隔壁拿个衣服的配件，让你也来一下。”他悄悄地在他耳边说了，并没有别人听见。权顺荣以为是自己的服装少了个什么配件，不疑有他，跟着全圆佑出了门。</p><p> </p><p>后台的走廊上没有人。权顺荣出门习惯性的往左拐，却被全圆佑拉住了手回头拐进了右边的楼梯间。厚重的消防门“砰”的一声关上了，权顺荣被他吓了一跳。然后下一秒，他感觉自己的眼睛被一双温暖的手捂住了，然后，然后……</p><p> </p><p>全圆佑在吻他么，可是，权顺荣一时间有些委屈。这算什么呢，他心里想。他都这样百般周全了，全圆佑却一句话都不说，他即使不想给予一点回应，就这样突然来吻他，是不是好过分？</p><p> </p><p>可是全圆佑真的好温柔，像一张柔软而又巨大的网将他缓缓的包围，于是他在不经意间，又无处可逃。</p><p> </p><p>耳边是楼梯间空旷而又安静的环境带来的白噪音，眼前的手掌温温热热的，他腰上的手掌也真实而有温度。权顺荣突然很想哭。</p><p> </p><p>“怎么了？”全圆佑被他突然落下的两滴眼泪吓到了，即使被温柔的抹去，还是安抚似的又亲了亲怀里的人的嘴角，“怎么哭了？”</p><p> </p><p>“圆佑是笨蛋啊！”权顺荣气呼呼的说道，“你看到了对不对，你看到了为什么不回答我呢？这么突然……”</p><p> </p><p>“你才是笨蛋啊！”全圆佑有些无奈的刮了一下他的鼻子，“我都知道的。”他顿了顿，兴许是在想事情，缓缓的摇了摇头，“为了让我的小笨蛋不至于找不到，我把你想要的回应放在同一个地方。”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>全圆佑从枕头的枕套里摸出那封情书的时候，坐在窗前认认真真的读了，星光正好乘着落月的银灰洒在信纸上。他拆开随意折好的信纸，定定的看了好几遍，笑着把他折了回去，有些无奈的拿起了笔。</p><p> </p><p>他抬头的时候看到天上的星星，缓缓的笑了。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>全先生：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>我见过星月满空，但是我只想摘一颗星。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>另：圆佑是笨蛋！什么暗示都看不懂，笨蛋笨蛋笨蛋。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>我可能，正在喜欢你。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>住在你楼上的小老虎</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>权顺荣拆开他枕套里那封信的时候，床头的灯光有些昏黄。他细细的展开那张看起来就比他随手拿的白纸要精致一点的信纸，借着有些暗的灯光默默的读着。</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>另一位权先生：</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>我觉得这句话挺过分的。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>因为十年前，在我还没见过漫天的星空之时，一颗流星划过我的整个世界，从此星光璀璨，我只能看见一颗星星。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>是你。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>我满世界，都是你。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>另：你才是小笨蛋。我的所有明示，我在演唱会上的告白，我的靠近，你都没有明白。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>我从来没有停止爱你。</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>住在你楼下的猫</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>他抬头的时候，看见床头万年不变微笑着的灰色猫咪抱枕，又细细的把那封信折好，塞回枕头下面。</p><p> </p><p>偶尔纯情一下，好像也挺令人心动的，权顺荣摸了摸自己滚烫的脸颊。</p><p> </p><p>那是属于他们两个人独一无二的盛夏情书。</p><p> </p><p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>